The dispersion of hydrophobic addenda in latex polymer particles has been addressed in the photographic arts, as illustrated by Tong U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,163 and Pattijan et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,102, and Millikan U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,127.